Kangaskhan
| textcolor=black| name='Kangaskhan'| jname=(ガルーラ Garura)| image= | ndex=115| evofrom=None| evointo=None| gen=Generation I| pronun= KANG-gus-kon | hp=105| atk=95| def=80| satk=40| sdef=80| spd=90| species=Parent Pokémon| type= | height=7'03"| weight=176.4 lbs| ability=Early Bird *Scrappy| color='Brown'| gender=100% ♀/ 0% ♂| }} Kangaskhan is a -type Pokémon, and does not evolve. The baby Kangaskhan in it's pouch may be an unrecorded Pokemon that may be recorded in future Generations. Appearance Kangaskhan is a Parent Pokémon. It is based off a large kangaroo. Its baby is often seen in it's pouch. Special Abilities Kangaskhan can have the ability Early Bird or the ability Scrappy. Early Bird allows Kangaskhan to wake up faster. Scrappy allows Kangaskhan's -type moves to hit -type Pokémon. This Pokémon is known for the fact that she has a baby in her pouch in front of her. She is known as the good parent Pokémon, and if she feels that either of them (that being the baby and her) is being harmed, she will attack. Various Kangaskhan use a variation of moves such as Crunch, Shadow Claw, Outrage, Dizzy Punch, Earthquake, Drain Punch, Avalanche, and Brick Break in battle. Pokedex Entries | color=yellow| name=Kangaskhan| redblue=The infant rarely ventures out of its mother's protective pouch until it is 3 years old.| yellow=Raises its young in its belly pouch. Won't run from any fight to keep its young protected.| gold=If it is safe, the young gets out of the belly pouch to play. The adult keeps a close eye on the youngster.| silver=To protect its young, it will never give up during battle, no matter how badly wounded it is.| crystal=To avoid crushing the baby it carries in its pouch, it always sleeps standing up.| ruby=If you come across a young Kangaskhan playing by itself, you must never disturb it or attempt to catch it. The baby Pokémon's parent is sure to be in the area, and it will become violently enraged at you.| sapphire=If you come across a young Kangaskhan playing by itself, you must never disturb it or attempt to catch it. The baby Pokémon's parent is sure to be in the area, and it will become violently enraged at you.| emerald=If you come across a young Kangaskhan playing by itself, never try to catch it. The baby's parent is sure to be in the area, and it will become violently enraged.| firered=The female raises its offspring in a pouch on its belly. It is skilled at attacking using Comet Punch.| leafgreen=The infant rarely ventures out of its mother's protective pouch until it is 3 years old.| diamond=It raises its offspring in its belly pouch. It lets the baby play only when it feels safe.| pearl=It raises its offspring in its belly pouch. It lets the baby play only when it feels safe.| platinum=It raises its offspring in its belly pouch. It lets the baby play only when it feels safe.| heartgold=If it is safe, the young gets out of the belly pouch to play. The adult keeps a close eye on the youngster.| soulsilver=To protect its young, it will never give up during battle, no matter how badly wounded it is.| }} Trivia * According to Pokémon early concepts, baby Kangaskhan were originally slated to be it's own individual Pokémon. In addition, it was planned to have two possible evolution stages. If its mother Kangaskhan fainted a certain number of times, it would die and the baby Kangaskhan would evolve into a Cubone which could be supported by the fact that the head aesthetics of Kangaskhan is identical to that of the skull worn by Cubone and its successor stage, Marowak(which would have evolved into Kangaskhan). However, due to difficulties laying out how loop holes in how the events leading to the events, the idea was scrapped the last minute prior to the first games release. * It was originally planned to be a Rock type, likely for the reason above. * Kangaskhan is the only Pokémon that appear as two individual Pokémon but are both labeled as one despite the fact that most of the later Pokémon have individual stages for baby forms. * Kangaskhan likely gets its name from the great Mongol leader, Genghis Khan. Category:Normal Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon Category:No-Evolution Pokemon Category:Pokémon